A Twist of Fate
by Blake2
Summary: Can a rogue with a harsh past truly find redemption? Mikuras will have to decide as she travels with the Fellowship to destroy the One Ring. Rated R for mild sexual content. *Chapter 3 up!*
1. Jewel of the Night

Mikuras eyed the bag sitting on her bed and contemplated her next move. "Well, now what?" she muttered as she reached for the bag and pulled out a pear-shaped sapphire the size of her hand. Breaking into the head jeweler's store had been too easy. Mikuras had been sitting in one of the local taverns when she heard Master Elówyn boast about his infallible security system and the plot just sort of implanted itself into her head. It wasn't her fault if someone was just offering her opportunities like this. Besides, its not like she was going to keep the jewel.

Outside the waning moon was just beginning to start its westwardly descent to make room for the sun. In a few more hours she could begin the second part of her attack on the arrogant jeweler. Folding her legs underneath her, she leaned back against the wall of her room and went into a trance-like sleep. Being an elf meant she only had to rest for a few short hours each night, so she knew she would awake with plenty of time to spare.

After a couple hours being in the world of dreams, Mikuras stood up and made her way to her desk. Sitting down she pulled out a piece of parchment, a feathered quill, and a small vial of ink. She traced the quill against her cheek as she contemplated what she was going to write. Leaning forward, she dipped it into the well and began writing her one sentenced note. Dear Master Elówyn, Next time be more careful when boasting about your security system. –An Honorable Thief.

Mikuras secured the note around the brilliant jewel with a soft leather cord and tossed it back into her bag. After strapping the bundle to her back, she opened the plate glass window of her room and shimmied down the wall to the ground below. The jeweler's guild was only a few allies away so Mikuras made her ways through the shadows, careful not to be seen by the night watchers.

She propped the sapphire against Elówyn's door making sure it would hit his feet as he opened the door to head to work in an hour's time. That was one thing about the citizen's of Rivendell; they were always so predictable. Mikuras liked to bring a little spice to unsuspecting townspeople every now and again. She couldn't help it if a rich noble noticed some coin missing one morning only to discover they had made a charitable donation to the poor of Rivendell, could she? Besides, its not like she was hurting anyone. She knew, though, that if she would be in a world of hurt if Lord Elrond discovered her.

Glancing over her shoulder she saw the sun as it began peaking over the mountains. Mikuras climbed up the trunk of a nearby tree and concealed herself within its bows. She said a small blessing of thanks to the tree for protecting her from prying eyes as she sat in awe of the rising sun. Sunrise was always her favorite time of day. The penetrating rays of the sun through the dusky night shadow always amazed Mikuras as the world around her began to come alive. Soon, birds would be chirping and fluttering to find their morning feast while flowers and trees began to grow and rejuvenated the air. The world made more sense in the morning and always reminded her that no matter how bad the night before had been, that day was a new day filled with new adventures.

She inhaled slowly and closed her eyes, letting nature seep through the air and her skin. As she exhaled, she opened her eyes just in time to see the door to Master Elówyn's begin to open. Pressing herself against the tree, she peered through the branches and watch as last nights prize fell onto its owner's feet. Elówyn bent down and picked up the jewel with a very perplexed look etched onto his countenance. With the help of her keen eyes, she was able to make out each muscle as his face contorted in anger and annoyance as he read the note she had left him. It took everything in her not to laugh, but she knew she could not give herself away. She had no desire to experience the wrath of Elrond today, so instead, she smiled quietly to herself. Elówyn began looking to each side of him, making sure no one was looking. He tucked the jewel beneath his tunic and began walking to his shop. Under his breath, Mikuras heard him mumble, "At least they didn't out right steal it," as he walked away.

After a few minutes, Mikuras curled her legs around the branch of the tree and flipped herself backwards to see if anyone was around. After taking a quick peek she somersaulted from the tree and proceeded to head back to the palace to look for some breakfast. As if on cue, her stomach began growling, reminding her it was time to eat.

She had just rounded the corner heading from the kitchen with a handful of bread and cheese to head back to her room as she heard a deep male voice call from behind her, "Mikuras, I hate to disturb your breakfast, but Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you.."

Without looking behind her, she called, "Thank you, Aragorn! Please tell my uncle I am on my way right now," as she began running towards her room to change. Mikuras gave no thought as to what Elrond wished to speak with her about, for he had often called her into council for various things. 

She devoured a few bites of bread and cheese before throwing it out of her window for the birds to feast upon. She raced around her room, pulling a pair of green leggings out of her wardrobe followed by a darker green tunic. Tossing off her dusty brown leather tunic, she pulled the new clothes over her body and secured it with a matching belt around her waist. She ran a brush through her tangled hair and quickly braided her hair in the fashion of the elven warriors. After securing her daggers beneath her sleeves, she laced up her boots and left for Elrond's chambers.

She pushed open the large oak door, letting herself into the brightly lit room. Elrond was sitting at his desk, mulling over a stack of papers and seemed not to notice her come in. As she was about to speak up, Elrond lifted his head and motioned for her to sit down.

"Good morning, Mikuras. It is good to see you did not forget our meeting," his voice was friendly, yet allowed no room for emotion to seep through. Throughout the years she had spent in Rivendell she had come to realize this was the tone he used whenever he was discussing anything of importance.

"Good Morning, Lord Elrond," she said as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"As you know, Mikuras, the Fellowship will be leaving tomorrow at dusk. They are on a most important mission, one that will inevitably determine the fate of Middle Earth," Elrond said as he leaned forward and crossed his arms on the desk.

"Yes, I am fully aware of what it means, Elrond," she watched his face closely and noticed his muscles twisted with worry. Slowly, she heard herself say, "Why have you summoned me here, Elrond? Your face betrays you."

He offered her a weak smile and said, "I knew better than to hide my emotions from you. I have decided on who to send with the young hobbit into the depths of Mordor." His face darkened as he mentioned the name of the wretched city of Sauron.

"Whom shall you be sending?" she questioned.

"Aragorn and Gandalf have already requested my leave for them to accompany Frodo, though they do not need it. As well as Sam, who holds fast to not leaving his side. Merry and Pippin, the other two hobbits who left the Shire with Frodo, wish to also accompany their friend. And one cannot stand in the way of a hobbit's loyalty, let alone three hobbits," Lord Elrond said.

"Surely you are not going to send four hobbits and a wizard to Mordor with only the aide of Aragorn to protect them. Mithrandir may be a powerful Grey wizard and Aragorn talented with his sword and in the art of healing, but the Ring of Power will need more protection that what they can offer!" pleaded Mikuras.

"Your rashness will be the bane of you one day, Mikuras," Elrond said, "I am also sending Legolas, Gimli, and Borimir to accompany them." 

"A fine selection of companions, Elrond. But what does this have to do with me? You certainly do not need my opinion on the matter," Mikuras looked straight into her uncle's eyes demanding an answer.

"Mikuras," he started, "I wish for you to go with them as well."

"Me?" asked Mikuras, "Why? I do not possess the healing skills of Aragorn, nor can I make a bow sing as well as Legolas can. Why would you send me with them? Surely I will be nothing but a burden to them."

"You do not possess any of those talents, niece, but you have other skills that will prove useful," he said as he stood up and walked out from behind his desk.

"I beg your pardon?" she gave him a crocked look.

"Do not pretend with me any longer, Mikuras. I know of your escapades," he warned. As those words left his mouth, she felt her shoulders sag in shame. All this time she thought she had been careful of not being caught, only to find out she was wrong. "Do not be ashamed. I know of all that happens here in the Rivendell," he said.

"But you have caught me," she said, avoiding his eyes.

"That is not the point, Mikuras," he said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "The point is, you will be valuable asset to the fellowship and I dare not send them without you."

She looked up at him, holding back the feeling of disappointment in her voice, "What can a mere rogue offer, Lord Elrond? I am of no more use to them than a boot is useful to a horse."

"I cannot tell you that, Mikuras. That is for you to go and discover. Make your own destiny," he said.

Mikuras stood up in front of Lord Elrond and nodded her head. "I do not understand you sometimes, uncle, but I have never questioned your reasoning before and I will not start now. If it is your wish I join the fellowship then I will go and aide where I can."

He smiled at her and nodded. "I will tell the others you are to join them. Now go and pack. You will be leaving at sundown tomorrow."

Mikuras turned and headed for the door, but then a thought crossed her mind. Turning back to face him, she asked, "When did you decide this, uncle?"

"This morning, right after you returned the stone back to Master Elówyn," he said. "You may be light with your hands, Mikuras, but at least you are honest." She turned to leave again, this time making it as far as the door before Elrond called out to her, "Don't worry, Mikuras, your secret is safe with me." Without saying a word, she slipped through the door and closed it behind her.


	2. Saying Goodbye

Mikuras awoke the next morning to find Arwen sitting on a chair next to her bed. Elrond's daughter was dressed in a long, flowing dress the shade of blooming forget-me-nots with her wavy hair falling loosely around her face.

"Father says you are to join the fellowship," the princess said as Mikuras sat up.

"That is Elrond's wish," Mikuras nodded, "though I do not fully understand it myself."

"Fate often hands us things we do not understand, Mik," Arwen said as she looked out the window, avoiding Mikuras' eyes.

"He'll come back to you, dear cousin," said Mikuras as she slid out of the bed and walked to her bureau. The room was silent as the younger elf pulled off her bedclothes and shuffled into grey leggings and a dark green tunic. Outside the sun was beginning to rise and seep through the darkness around Rivendell. She paused for a moment, inhaling a deep gulp of the morning air, letting it fill her lungs.

"I cannot believe Elrond is sending a dwarf to see this mission through," breathed Mikuras.

"He's sending one from all the races. I would not worry so much about Gimli, Mik. It is Borimir I fear for," Arwen said as she picked up a brush and began running it through her cousin's long copper locks. 

"Ah yes, the ambition of Man. I do not doubt the power of the ring will try to seduce him; but perhaps I have a little more faith in the Steward of Gondor," Arwen began fashioning Mikuras' hair with two small plaits on both sides of her head, her skilled fingers careful not to pull too hard. The act of braiding another's hair was a symbol of devotion, most often shared between two lovers; though the two cousins shared a bond unlike any other. They had been raised together from an early age, each offering their own gift to the friendship. Arwen was the more learned of the two, often burying herself in books learning the history of the Elves. Though, that probably had more to do with knowing she would one-day rule Rivendell. She was also a natural beauty with her unusually dark complexion with oak colored hair and lips the color of wine. Mikuras, on the other hand, was usually found climbing trees and challenging the young males of Rivendell to a riding contest. She found no joy in book learning, instead chose to fill her days with learning to walk with the shadows or sitting around the taverns indulging in whatever bits of information happened to find its way to her ears. Mikuras was also the plainer of the duo. This helped her more than hindered her, however, for she was able to conceal herself well within crowds, weaving in and out in dust-covered clothes of green without being noticed. 

After Arwen had finished the two tiny braids she secured them behind Mikuras' ears, and simply said, "Come home, Mikuras."

"I have no desire to do otherwise, cousin. Do not worry for me, for I know your heart is already heavy with grief. Lord Elrond would not send me with them if he believed me incapable of taking care of myself." She stood up and looked her cousin in the eyes, "You have my word, Arwen, I will come home," then leaned forward, embracing her cousin. "Now, there are a few errands I must see to before I leave and I dare say you have things you must attend to as well."

Arwen bowed her head and said, "I will see you off later this evening, Mikuras." They grasped hands and smiled at each other, knowing no more words need to be said between them.

"Go to Aragorn, dear cousin. I will see you tonight."

The two girls walked out of Mikuras' room holding hands, then went their separate ways; each having their own goodbyes to say.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mikuras rolled off of the slender male body beneath her and reached for a goblet of water to quench her thirst. As the water slid down her parched throat she contemplated how she was going to break the news to Vén that she was leaving that night.

"I heard Master Elówyn found his most prized jewel sitting on his doorstep yesterday morning," Vén said as he sat up behind her and placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Really now?" said Mikuras as she set the goblet back down on the table.

"Truly! You wouldn't have any idea as to how it wound up there would you?" he asked while tracing a finger down her arm, causing chill bumps to spread across her sweaty flesh.

"Why would I know anything about that?" she asked as she turned her head slightly, giving Vén a mischievous grin.

"I should have known it was you. You are the only thief I know who returns whatever they take," he chuckled.

Mikuras turned in the bed and faced Vén directly. "I can't help it if the head master of the jewelers guild most precious stone decides to go for a midnight stroll, can I?"

"Oh, I see," he started, "So you just happened to have found it in the streets and, being the honest…trickster you are, decided to return it to its proper home?" He placed his fingers lightly on the small of her back and began drawing tiny circles with his fingertips.

"Precisely," she nodded, giving him a knowing smile.

"Won't you at least tell me how you got past his locks? I cannot tell you how many of my friends would love to know that," he said as he began feathering kisses along her neck and jaw.

"And give away my greatest secret? I think not!" she laughed as she pushed his shoulders back forcing him to look at her.

"Fine, Mikky, keep your secret. Though you should know if there's a way in, I will find it. I was, after all, the one who taught you everything you know," Vén said as his eyes locked with hers.

"Sure you will," she teased. She hated leaving him behind, but now was not the time to be greedy. The fate of all of Middle Earth rested around Frodo's neck and she was sent to offer him whatever protection she could. Mikuras scanned his coconut colored face, mentally tracing the shape of his thin lips, memorizing the gold flecks of his eyes, and lingering over his finely chiseled jaw line. All elves were beautiful, but he was something more to her. They had shared in so many adventures within the walls of Rivendell and she had learned so much from him. He challenged her in no way that anyone had ever before. He was the one who helped her realize she loathed the aristocratic lifestyle most elves tended to lead. And for that, she could never repay him.

 Vén must have recognized what she was thinking when he asked, "What troubles you, Mik? I see something in your eyes."

Mikuras blinked as if coming out of a trance. Shaking her head, she decided she had to tell him now, or else she would never tell him. "I am leaving, Vén."

"Leaving?" he asked.

"Yes."

"When will you be back?" his usually emotionless face was now filled with concern.

"I do not know," she said, as she looked away from him, unable to meet his gaze.

"Where are you going?" he continued to question her.

"With the fellowship," she sighed.

"The fellowship?"

"Yes, the fellowship. I'm going to help destroy the One Ring," she said as she slowly turned to face him, meeting the blank look on his face with her pale blue eyes.

"You mean to tell me, that Lord Elrond is sending you, his only niece, into the pits of Mordor?" he voice screeched as he reached for her hand. Mikuras simply nodded, not knowing what else to say. "Why you?" he pleaded.

"I do not know myself, Vén, but if my uncle believes I can help destroy the ring and bring Sauron's power to an indefinite end, then I cannot deny him." She pulled away from him and reached for her clothes, pulling her tunic over her head.

"I will go with you, then," he said matter-of-factly.

"Why would you do that?" she said as she forced her hands down the sleeves of the olive tunic.

"To protect you of course! You cannot…" she cut him off.

"Protect me!?" she glared. "Why do I need protection? I am as skilled with the blades as you are, Vén!"

"But, you're…female!" he declared.

"Oh bloody hell, Vén!" she stomped her foot, "I cannot believe you just said that." She started walking towards him, stopping just in front of his face. "You of all people should know I am no ordinary female. Or do I need to break your nose again to prove it?"

"That's not what I meant, Mikky," he said as he stood up, towering over her short figure by at least a head.

"Then what, pray tell, did you mean?" she demanded.

"I'm just worried about you. That's all. How will I know that you're safe out there unless I came with you?" He sat back down on the feathered bed, pulling her close to him as he laid his head against her stomach. "I fear for your safety," he mumbled into the soft fabric of her clothes.

"Oh, Vén," she said as she entwined her fingers through his hair. "You cannot go on wanting to protect me all the time. I am quite capable of doing that myself." She felt his shoulders sag as he clung to her. "Thank you," she softly murmured.

"For what?" he asked as he stared up at her with his emerald green eyes.

"Thank you for worrying about me. But, please, rest assured I will be fine. I am not going alone after all. Aragorn, Gimli, Borimir and Legolas are all strong warriors," she tried to assuage his fears. 

"Come back?" his eyes pleaded with her. "Promise me you will return."

"Don't worry, Vén, you cannot be rid of me that easily," she smiled, then leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. They stayed like that for a few long minutes, dreading the moment when she would finally break the embrace to finish getting dressed. 

"I must be going now, Vén," she heard her voice say as she forced herself away from him. "We will be leaving soon and I must be getting back to the Palace." She pulled her leggings up and smiled at him, "Vén?" she asked.

"Yes, Mik?" He was now dressing himself in a pair of brown leggings and a dark green top.

"Promise me you won't follow us."

He looked at her and nodded slowly, "I promise."

"No, I mean it Vén. I want your word that you will not follow us." Her eyes were as cold as ice as if she were trying to stare right through him.

"You have my word," he said.

"I know better than to trust the word of a thief," she retorted.

"You have my word as a friend, Mikuras," he reached for her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "And as a lover," he picked up her hand, bringing it to his lips to place a soft kiss on her knuckles. "I will not follow you."

She could see the hurt in his eyes, but knew he had spoken true. He would not try to follow and protect her. "Thank you," she said as she gave his hand a squeeze.

"You had better be going now. It is almost sunset," Vén said as he pointed out the window. Now it was her turn to pull him close to her. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, hearing his heartbeat against her ear.

"I will come back," she said, then pulled his lips down to meet hers for one last kiss goodbye. She said no other words as she walked out the door, closing it softly behind her. She would miss him, though she knew that was nothing compared to how he would miss her. Sighing to herself, she began making her way back to the palace to meet the rest of the fellowship.


	3. Target Practise

**Note to Readers**: I don't own LotR or any of Tolkien's fantastic characters. Mikuras is, however, of my own unique mind. This will not be a normal love Legolas fic. If you've come here looking for that, better hit the back button before you're disappointed. However, I will say that the two have a few bumps along the way, so be on the look out for what's to come! Mik is a rogue, albeit an honest one, and she still has a past, which will eventually work itself into the story. And since I'm starting from Rivendell, it's going to be a slow build so please be patient. If you like what you see, please leave kind reviews! If you don't like what you see, please leave constructive criticism. Thanks! -- Blake

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dusk was just beginning to settle around Rivendell when Lord Elrond had bid the party a safe journey. As promised, Arwen attended her father in sending the fellowship off. Although there was no time for words to be said, Mikuras gave her cousin a nod letting Arwen know she intended to keep her word and come back home. The group set out with Gandalf in the lead, followed by the four hobbits, then Gimli, Borimir, Aragorn, with Legolas and Mikuras bringing up the rear. Sam held tight to Bill's reins as they pushed their way through the undergrowth of the forest. They had taken little gear for war as they were hoping to fulfill this mission with secrecy. Mikuras carried naught but her two daggers concealed beneath her tunic and a short sword strapped to her side. 

The night passed quickly and they had covered a good distance. They continued to walk for a couple of hours after the sun had risen in order to find a safe place to make camp for the night. After they had found a small clearing, they gathered around a small fire and began cooking a small dinner of rabbit in a thick broth and bread.

The company lingered around the fire for a while longer, as no one was eager to let their eyes rest. After Mikuras had finished her meal, she walked away from the fire to a small patch of nearby trees. She fingered her daggers through the soft material of her sleeves, thinking over the events of the last couple of days.

"Lady Mikuras?" a voice said from behind her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Legolas," she said. Already she had distinguished individual voices, one of her many skills acquired through endless nights at the taverns. Plus, he was the only one of the group who would be able to walk up behind her undetected.

"Do not wonder too far from the group. We do not know what evils await for us." He stepped beside her with his bow in hand. She glanced to her side and watched him as he drew an arrow from his quiver and nocked it, pulling the string tight.

"Target practice?" she asked. He simply nodded his head and then released the string, sending the arrow into a dead tree.

"Forgive me if I sound rude, Lady Mikuras - " he started to say.

"Please, simply call me Mikuras. I am no Lady," she said as she eyed the arrow jutting out of the tree.

"Very well then, Mikuras," he said, "As I was saying. I'm just curious as to why Elrond allowed for you to come."

She turned on her heels and cast him an icy glare. "Allowed me?" her voice was harsh with annoyance. "You think I requested to come along?" He nodded solemnly as she continued; "You are gravely mistaken, young Prince of Mirkwood. I would much rather be back in Rivendell, where I belong, than travel to Mordor!" What gave him the right to question her being here? 

"Then what are you doing here?" he asked looking her over. "I mean no harm, but it just seems odd Elrond would send you with the company."

She rolled her eyes at him, cursing his male pride under her breath. "As I have already told you; I am no mere woman. I can take care of myself, I assure you. So please don't feel as if you must protect me." She tried to read the expression on his face, but was only met the usual masked façade all elves wore. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "As for why I have been sent with you, I do not know that myself. Lord Elrond called me into council yesterday and insisted I come." Then, she repeated the words Arwen had spoken to her only a day ago, "Fate often hands us things we do not understand, Legolas."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two elves as they stared at each other. "Are you through now?" the taller elf questioned and was answered with a simple nod, "I did not mean to offend you, Mikuras. I just find it curious that your only choice of weaponry is a short sword. You do not carry the usual gear of the warriors. Why, you do not even carry a bow!" he said as if it was blasphemy.

"Do not be quick to judge me, Prince of Mirkwood," she shrugged her shoulders, "I have plenty of ways to defend myself. There are other things to pelt enemies with than arrows." As she said that, she bent her wrists slightly and felt the smooth hilt of her dagger against her flesh. For the first time, Mikuras watched Legolas's face as he gave her a quizzical look. That was all she needed. Through instinct she flipped her hand and produced a small dagger with a black leather hilt, grabbing the tip of it with her fingertips. She paused long enough to eye the arrow he had previously shot into the tree before she let it fly from her fingers.

_Craaaaaaaack_

Mikuras cocked her head to the side, crossed her arms, and watched Legolas. He had followed the dagger as it whirled through the air and saw his arrow being splintered as if in slow motion. Then, as if he didn't believe what he had seen, he walked up to the tree that held the coupled arrow and dagger.

Legolas bent down and rocked back and forth on his heels, steadying himself. He leaned forward, inspecting his spliced arrow. Perhaps this female had more to her than met the eye. If he had not seen her pull the dagger from her sleeves himself, he would have sworn she had conjured it out of thin air. No doubt she had another one hidden up her other arm as well. It was most unusual for a warrior to carry anything under their sleeves as it usually hindered their fighting. Though they seemed to be a part of Mikuras rather than just a tool of war. He pulled the dagger free from the tree, catching the arrow with his other hand. Upon a closer inspection, he noted a small star etched near its pommel. This was the work of skilled blacksmith, one he had never seen in all of Mirkwood or Rivendell. 

He stood up and walked back to her, holding the dagger by its tip. "So, you are skilled with daggers," he said as he handed it back to her. She nodded her head slowly then slid it back under her sleeves. "Forgive me for my assumptions, Mikuras. I was wrong."

"Nothing to forgive, Legolas," she gave him a tiny smile. "Just remember, things aren't always what they appear to be."

"Mikuras? Legolas?" Aragorn's voice interrupted them.

"Coming, Aragorn!" called Legolas. He faced her again and added, "We should be going now. Everyone is probably settling in for some sleep." She nodded and followed him back to camp.

Upon their return, it was decided Legolas and Aragorn would take the first watch then Borimir and Mikuras were to take over. With her bedroll spread out beneath a young willow, Mikuras laid down and slipped into the familiar world of dreams. The four hobbits had also opted to make their beds under the tree as well and were soon snoring contentedly. The dwarf, Gimli, and Borimir decided to sleep near the warmth of the campfire using their arms to shield their eyes from the sun; while Gandalf slept a little further out from the fire.

Meanwhile, Legolas and Aragorn had decided to keep watch from a nearby tree. Each sat with their back against the harsh bark of the tree, peering off into different directions for any sign of enemy attack. The first hour of their shift went by silently with nothing out of the ordinary happening in the world around them.

"Aragorn?" Legolas said as his eyes scanned the rugged terrain before him.

"Yes, Legolas?"

"What do you know of the Lady Mikuras?" he asked.

"I know enough not to call her Lady," his friend answered with a smile.

Legolas chuckled to himself and replied, "Yes, she warned me against that earlier. She is a most curious elf, is she not? Did you know she has a pair of daggers hidden in her tunic sleeves? And she's pretty efficient with them too! Why she even ripped one of my arrows in half with one."

"I have known Mikuras for as long as I've known Arwen," commented Aragorn. "Though they call themselves cousins, it is unknown as the how exactly Mikuras came to live with them."

"How so?" asked the elf.

"From what I have gathered, Mikuras just appeared in Rivendell about 800 years ago. It was Arwen who found her wandering the woods in ragged clothes that barely concealed her with cuts and bruises all over her body. At first the mysterious girl was very apprehensive, but somehow Arwen coaxed her into going back to Lord Elrond with her. The little elf could not talk for the first few months she was with them; couldn't even tell them her name. Though it is uncertain whether it was because she couldn't speak or because she couldn't recall her name. Arwen finally gave her the name of Mikuras and when she did manage to talk again, Mik thanked Arwen for it. Soon after that, Elrond decided to adopt the child as a niece and tried to give her the best upbringing he could. Mikuras was to be school with Arwen, but held no interest in books. Later, it was decided she would be trained as a warrior; yet she lacked some of the necessary skills, specifically archery. Although she has trained with the warriors of Rivendell, she is not one of them since rules wouldn't allow for anyone who could not wield a bow. However, from what I have been told and what I have witnessed as well, she is a very capable fighter."

"But that doesn't explain the daggers around her arms," said Legolas.

"Well," began Aragorn, "there is a small part of the story Arwen never told to me and one I did not learn about until yesterday when Elrond informed me Mikuras would be going with us."

"What is it?" Legolas asked. He could sense something in Aragorn's voice that suggested he might not want to know, but he had wanted to understand Mikuras.

"When Arwen brought Mikuras back to her father after finding her in the woods, she was immediately taken to the healers for treatment. Most of her clothes and body were covered in blood so it was hard to tell exactly what had happened to her." Aragorn paused for a moment, and then said, "While removing her clothes, Elrond found the two daggers sticking out of her body. One was located in the small of her back and the other just above her knee in her thigh." 

"How could she survive such a wound? Surely it would have killed any elf to travel that far with two daggers in them, much less a young child." His voice was full of concern and bewilderment. He could not comprehend anyone wanting to hurt a child to that degree.

"That is one of the great mysteries surrounding Mikuras," offered Aragorn. "She holds it well though. Do not confront her about, for she does not recall anything that happened to her before she found her way to Lord Elrond."

"Thank you, my friend. I will keep that in mind." 

The two sat in silence for the rest of their shift. Aragorn thinking about the road ahead, wondering where it would lead them; while Legolas mulled over what he had just learned of his traveling companion. The sun had reached its zenith by the time Aragorn decided to wake Borimir. Legolas made his way over to where Mikuras was laying when he heard her cry out in her sleep.

"Aragorn! Come quick!" he called as he rushed over to her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he tried to steady her as she began thrashing wildly. Her skin was covered in with a slight sheen of sweat and Legolas could feel her muscles tense beneath his hands. 

"What is it?" asked Pippin as he walked up beside Legolas. "Is she all right?" he yawned.

"I hope so," replied the elf. By now Mikuras' screams were growing louder, waking up the rest of the hobbits under the tree.

"What is the meaning of this?" grumbled Gimli. Legolas had apparently awakened the dwarf and Gandalf as well when he called over to Aragorn. The fellowship gathered around Mikuras, watching her as her hands and feet fought against an unseen foe.

"Do not wake her!" ordered Mithrandir. "It is very dangerous for one to be woken up during a nightmare such as this. She may be violent right now, but it is small compared to the wrath she may resort to if awoken."

Minutes passed by slowly as the group circled around Mikuras, each making sure she did not roll into the tree or caused herself any harm. Soon her body stopped thrashing and her breathing became steady and then shortly after, her movements ceased completely.

Gandalf knelt down beside Legolas and began chanting in an old tongue no one save he knew. He placed he hands inches from her body, running them up and down as he continued his slow melodic murmur. At last, Legolas felt her muscles relax beneath his hands as he had refused to remove them until she was calm again. He looked up at the wizard with pleading eyes, "Is she okay now, Gandalf?"

"She will be fine," said the wizard, "though she will have no memory of her nightmare when she awakes."

"And how long until then?" asked Frodo. He had been standing by her legs and had a welt on his shin where she had kicked him during her episode.

"Any minute now, Frodo. Be patient," said Gandalf.

Again, the company watched over Mikuras as the minutes ticked by. Finally, her eyes began to move and she sat up. Looking at the faces surrounding her, she asked, "Why did no one wake me? Have I missed my watch?"

Gandalf shook his head at Aragorn who replied, "No, you did not oversleep, Mikuras. However, I believe we should make haste and be out of here soon. I fear we might not be alone here for long." That was only partly true, though he did not want to say out loud what the others were thinking. Mikuras' screams may have alerted the enemy of their presence and they did not wish to see battle today.


End file.
